(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more specifically to a liquid crystal display in which there is no signal delay while increasing the signal transmittance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of panel displays. The liquid crystal display is a display device which includes a liquid crystal layer in a display panel, and a voltage is applied to an electrode of the display panel to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and adjust an amount of light transmitted therethrough.
The liquid crystal display has a merit in relatively thinness, but the liquid crystal display has a drawback in that a side visibility is inferior to a front visibility thereof. Various types of alignments of the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer and driving methods thereof have been developed in order to overcome the drawback.